LonelyPlanet@禮堂大爆炸改編歌詞集
《'LonelyPlanet@禮堂大爆炸改編歌詞集'》為一系列由迷你論壇會員「LonelyPlanetHK」於2005年會考期間創作的以諷刺香港考試及評核局的公開考試為主的改編歌詞。 迷你論壇帖子引言 2005年高考已成過去.... 可恨今年出卷人陰招盡出.... 我d科目炒的炒,死的死.....相當可怕..... 為了記錄底05年高考一幕幕慘敗的實況.... 本人憑歌寄意,改篇了不少流行曲........ 我希望它們可以流傳下去, 所以開了這個post…….. 將歌曲好好記錄下來 歌詞內容 《考試做到癲》（寄：《戀愛大過天》） 作曲:考評局@好好玩 填詞:LonelyPlanet@禮堂大爆炸 主唱:全體考生 份份也陰　我會小心 out C的點滴也考問 人人都知這考試太艱辛 如若沒有「Boy」　我說我大概 隨時可釘蓋 理論完全沒記載 答錯後才是悲哀 題目太新鮮　考試做到癲 想不想也日夜狂練　盡力去撐開眼簾 paper　份份也做成年 讓我膚淺 只知考試做到癲 回顧應考的那年 份份試卷都咁賤 怎麼閃　同學始終會被跣 背誦太多　興趣太少 UE一眨眼便死掉 誰人一死左中化也慘叫 如若沒有「Boy」　我說我大概 隨時可釘蓋 理論完全沒記載 答錯後才是悲哀 題目太新鮮　考試做到癲 想不想也日夜狂練　盡力去撐開眼簾 paper　份份也做成年 讓我膚淺 只知考試做到癲 回顧應考的那年 　份份試卷都咁賤 怎麼閃　同學始終會被跣 考局愛殺生本是自然 評核制度每年或會變 而我是否識考試　不應該也難改變 題目太新鮮　考試做到癲 想不想也日夜狂練　盡力去撐開眼簾 paper　份份也做成年 讓我膚淺 只知考試做到癲 回顧應考的那年 　份份試卷都咁賤 怎麼閃　同學始終會被跣 （仲未放榜　你大概應該） 天天感到萬分的感慨 （仲未放榜　你大概應該） 如果炒一科　就妄想未來 （仲未放榜　我大概應該） 應不應為repeat鍛練能耐 （仲未放榜　我大概應該） 如果考過　也怕被人害 （仲未放榜　你大概應該） 還未老來都經已釘蓋 《好好考試》（寄：《好好戀愛》） 填詞: LonelyPlanet@禮堂大爆炸 主唱: 考生/ E.A. 考生: 大概知今年死傷數字無從計 有賴你替我炮製那速讀試題 誰亦被用來祀祭 位位都揀錯題 看看策劃那位　極度擅於詭計 E.A.： 在策劃　讓你死得淒慘最後才能會 出年考多次 任何人等 休想得分太易　我要你答錯話咁易 考生： 完了吧　如無意外 難得陰招出得多「可愛」 最後無人安全保命　人人考完痴呆　 有賴你地存在 E.A.： 完了吧　無人撐起來 全數亦像被狠心痛宰 挫敗人們總是輕易 然而怎能只得你在 自己另行覓尋大專的接載 考生： 地理卷應該拎走　再別留餘興 化學卻去到最遠　也只是四成 純數亦但求亂証　中史死得有型 U.E.被痛擊　插中我的死症 E.A.： 是你笨　就算慘遭E.A.殺害仍無法 分清我心意 任何文章　 數不清的錯字 我要殺退你話咁易（考生：你要我答錯話咁易） 考生：完了吧 如無意外（E.A.：早該放開　不要感慨） 難得陰招出得多「可愛」（E.A.：祈求你復活不來） 最後無人安全保命　人人考完痴呆 有賴你地存在（E.A.：有賴我地存在） E.A.：完了吧 無人撐起來（考生：應該放開　雖有感慨） 全數亦像被狠心痛宰（考生：期望你能夠死開） 挫敗人們總是輕易 然而假如不止你在（考生：只得我在） 你可願仍逗留在不跳海（考生：再不願盲目留在想跳海） 考生：轉晒了 舊有的卷不能覆蓋 E.A.：新卷的形式可一卻不可再 合唱：你（我）用心考試 日後亦沒辦法精彩 考生：完了吧　如無意外　曾失手的都應該釘蓋 E.A.：最後人人可能炒零 常常猜疑將來 合唱： 有賴我（你）地存在 完了吧　無人撐起來 全數亦像被狠心痛宰 挫敗人們總是輕易 然而怎能只得你（我）在 自己另行覓尋大專的接載 2005高考主題曲《刻不容緩》 詞: LonelyPlanet@禮堂大爆炸 曲:考評局@玩死你 男:為何突然上進 人勤亦勤 庸庸碌碌考生 男:連續幾科都無運 再次失手扣分 女:凌晨讀來讀去 研磨論文 明明溫書有靈感 女:無奈一開始作實用文 發現原來手震 男:高考注定太不幸 女:只怪考試人太笨 合:現在還未瞓 人人挨到震 落力去溫 男:埋頭三個鐘 誰人都會瘋 連場搏鬥性命斷送 女:難題的確兇 誰人都說那速讀 題目太不同 男:如何地預備 第一句跣你 考生剔錯最後送終 女:最弊明明背過的仍然唔中 憑老作但無奈夠鐘 男:溫一科 女:炒一科 合:再多的溫習已是無用 男:溫一科 女:炒一科 合:攞A的機會跌入裂縫 男:難題極其賤格 題題焗人 出卷招式創新 女:評核多艱辛 任你多有運 也會驚慌發震 男:貼士最後也不問 女:優秀分數難靠近 合:現在還未瞓 人人挨到震 落力去溫 男:埋頭三個鐘 誰人都會瘋 連場搏鬥性命斷送 女:難題的確兇 誰人都說那速讀 題目太不同 男:如何地預備 第一句跣你 考生剔錯最後送終 女:最弊明明背過的仍然唔中 憑老作但無奈夠鐘 合:溫一科 炒一科 再多的溫習已是無用 合:溫一科 炒一科 攞A的機會跌入裂縫 連提及亦會心痛 男:高考注定太不幸 女:優秀分數難靠近 現在還未瞓 男:唔願瞓 合:人人挨到震 落力去溫 男:埋頭三個鐘 難題不會懂 前途永遠這樣斷送 女:埋頭三個鐘 難題總是留了白 難做到天地動容 男:明明是沒運 再屈我老襯 有心迫我這樣扣分 女:最弊明明背過的完全唔中 還如果能重拾信心 合:溫一科 炒一科 再多的溫習最後無用 男:溫一科 女:炒一科 合:終於知慘敗刻不容緩 《無情》（寄：《長情》，黎明） 作曲：考評局＠玩死你 作詞：LonelyPlanet＠禮堂大爆炸 特別嗚謝：泥濘先生 我信試題過深只因那發瘋的考試局 我信試題過深不可以克服 如能牢記這宋元明清 但李白逐漸麻木 微笑著衰pure 隨時可聽到心聲的痛哭 我信我們再去溫都不會有體諒 搏到最後攞E我亦唔想 看那試題已奸狗無常 陰招總會再遇上 求你降貴原諒 為何仍然毒辣至上 若試題　未夠深 但那長題能夠冷得過份 題題難堪　出錯照問　包你有厄運 若試題　是最深 願我仍然能夠攞多幾分 每日狂溫　也不悔恨　考試卻傷心 縱是努力猛練我未進步過一分 難及時緩和　淡化那不幸 與考試局對撼　永遠只有遺憾 我信我們已了解marking要答的字 炮製試題那位卻極無恥 各各答題也Ｏ咀猶豫 考得差要搏下次 如你也算容易 為何仍然日日有事 若試題　未夠深 但我長期頹廢錯得過份 中就爆分　剔錯無運　中化太搵笨 做題試　極痛心 讓我無緣無故炒多兩份 晝夜狂溫　也不悔恨　不教我都溫 縱是那日我地搏盡最後也傷心 能及時練磨　實也太僥倖 那貼過的兩分　卻永不被提問 考生　太過牽累 難倒　這速讀太衰 撻Ｑ　我有淌淚 願我的淚　可以揭示你的罪 頂．．．． 溫英文　我未瞓 但我完全忘記去溫範文 最弊考生　睇錯設問　寫錯太不幸 A level　我怒憤 是你長期能夠去搵我笨 隨時靈機　恍惚有運　不過已time up 縱是努力去做我未進步太傷心 題目如難明　就要靠僥倖 串出卷的那位　這闕歌沒遺憾 《考得不足》（寄：《美中不足》） 填詞：LonelyPlanet＠禮堂大爆炸 監製：考評局＠好好玩 主唱：文科生、理科生 特別鳴謝：許志wrong、吳德嫻 合：唔對　就算怎做始終唔對 合：大概升學已經夢碎 合：任你怎勁也都Ｏ咀　有顧慮 文：其實不對　但妄想試下去 文：無point我也要答多一句 理：我極疲累　題題也吹水 理：怎麼會出得這題目咁衰 文：地理先跣下我 理：純數也遭遇橫禍 合：從此個個自殺跳河 合：回望那ＥＡ的陰謀是那樣諧和 理：物理問電荷 文：陰招出太多 文：六個鐘繼續坐 理：誰願意拂袖離座？ 合：纏繞最挫敗的一科 文：題目有火 理：全部都炒過 文：會計錯到沒法繼續 理：難免你我考得不足 合：再犯錯 合：文化　難免的難過的時間 合：做那精讀我不習慣 合：若你審題有些偏差　會有難 文：題目很冷　愈錯感覺愈淡 文：宋詩無記我也必死撐 理：化學罹難　無人有得揀 理：出深過　總好過題目過奸 文：又再先跣下我 理：評核創新又為禍 合：econ你我做到發傻　 合：其實那ＥＡ的奸題是那樣諧和 理：bio卷炒左 文：中史炒晒囉！ 文：讀到癲也做錯 理：停在個hall內呆座 合：或者我會再炒一科　 文：難做咁多 理：還何苦不錯？ 文：聆聽那有愉快結局？ 理：難免再次撻Ｑ失足 合：再犯錯 文：恨你先挫敗我 理：未到結束便離座 合：留低最悔恨的一科 合：來日你一收cert. 縱然A有著成蘿 理：但英文炒左 文：想激死我麼 文：沒有分也是我 理：做到發瘟亦留座 合：曾經奮鬥始終不果 文：來日放榜 理：全部都炒過 文：屠殺這故事會繼續 理：常記掛那考得不足 合：會是我 《飄流考生》（寄：《飄流教室》，古巨基） 作詞：LonelyPlanet@禮堂大爆炸 主唱：考完AL的高考生 （除了oral之外……為了搵工，考生在街上飄流……） 如果　沒有短講慘敗經過　小組都會插得死我 怎麼oral這日還有錯　遺憾事太多 如果　雙失失得不夠折墮 何來這剎那猛搵工的我　所有面試都有份插我 回顧那競技賽　錯誤大到自己怎麼想也始終想不開 試過有題全部做錯失手多悲哀 大概 其實我已經失了手 請自愛 聯招應即刻改 誰又是被人砌　壟斷不等於一切 搏殺去取分 亦要適當去自衛 若佢串你　你無point　不是問題 當佢做錯犯錯　才出擊發揮 誰窒字窒成世 個人短講超級廢 你切記小心 離題十萬丈遠咁至最弊 倒向思維　說得出位　但直接的講不算廢 曾經　溫書溫得一「殼」眼淚 如何去答我也答得不對　一課又一課也溫過去 而到了五月尾 我仲未開始去搵工所以母親瞧不起 我卻太忙忙著去玩消遣多歡喜 別怕 明白我始終都要搵　只恨你　員工都請不起！ 誰自願做成世　報酬通通都不計？ 我卻有決心　就算工作無地位 若你老世　串你差　招數用齊 不要後退忌諱便堅守到底 誰食飯又嫌貴　咁窮點交grad-din費？ 搏殺去搵工　原來並未做過咁至最弊 打雜offices　快餐「七仔」　做麥記辛苦不要計 最需要學的是 如何 沉默了又重頭開始 讓那口試就似　吹水就可以　無謂太在意望那分紙 曾自願練成世　為求Ａ不惜一切 到了去見工　又要急智與技藝 若你有信　去了in　不是問題 不要懼怕面試　別心中有鬼 如日後極難計　那成績不知怎計 我也有信心　祈求樣樣掂晒可以及第 不怕艱難　是哪一位　但大志真的不算細 《小城大試》（寄：《小城大事》） 監製：ＥＡ＠玩死你 作詞：LonelyPlanet＠禮堂大爆炸 主唱：2005年高考生＠被人玩死 （小小的香城中...最慘重的浩劫就是...） 即使ＥＡ出到中晒貼士 但要合格　你也妄想太易 就似會計西史　酌量有改變就會出事 怎麼今天考試會那麼深 讀到劇震亦會遇上攞Ｕ命運 像條賤精般　並未允許我地瞓 如白痴般狂溫　狂背五十範文 卻又再遇全題被跌的命運 無目標的狂溫　讀都瘋癲也難免　我會錯得過分 再強求　也不對　考試局似福水 兩萬考生也慘敗含淚 再困難　也爭取　如論點給針對 再勁也給你玩到疲累 專心溫書起勢揭這「碌史」 但那日我大概做過太多憾事 若從頭開始　大量考生說願意 如被ＥＡ狂炳　題目美妙莫名 數學化學同埋物理都沒命 如present俾人叮　做到小組再被插　你我已經喪命 再強求　也不對　考試局正福水 我們也許已失敗含淚 我抱頭　你Ｏ咀　考試做到心虛 試題太深我驚被連累 有淚流　有心碎　如何操都不對 兩萬考生也失學流淚　 每年放榜記得再流淚 《試卷味》（寄：《女人味》） 填詞：LonelyPlanet＠禮堂大爆炸　　　 監製：ＥＡ＠攪切搾 演唱:Ｃ:flyee Ｇ:忍仔 Ｔ:together Ｔ：I now go study Ｔ：exam make me busy Ｔ：I'm now being crazy Ｔ：but how to make it easy ? （Rap： Ｃ：題題出得放肆　出到一舊雲　中化oral　我也特別擔心 Ｔ：文學發瘟　中化玩人　唔係以前咁高分 Ｇ：唔係咁容易得分　佢出得過分　 何苦出得咁深 Ｔ：那奪命考試實在無品　做到你暈） Ｃ：終於都知道高考作弄人 Ｃ：終於都知道花臣比往日「哽」 Ｃ：終於都炒了中化實用文 Ｃ：ＵＥ都迫我失分失到劇震 Ｇ：人人「Ｒ」甩頭皮　做到我地自棄 Ｇ：如何專心籌旗　也遭一舖蹺起 Ｃ：試卷味　　Ｇ：試卷味 Ｔ：試卷都出得這樣美　充滿危機 Ｃ：那試卷出得深過人　那個point應該怎去搵 Ｃ：中史深得可怕突M難做錯得甘 Ｇ：那試卷出得奸過人　跣到我灘腰炒了粉 Ｔ：現在就讓我驗證應考怎樣泄氣傷神 （Rap : Ｃ：以前練習試題極用心 Ｇ：忘掉日夜專心起勢溫 Ｃ：依家衰到極　個個欲斷魂 Ｃ：不停玩人　不停扣極痛心 Ｔ：唔止難倒考生 Ｇ：仲要好多勁人都　慘敗喊低能　今次佢地　 衰到咁 Ｔ：只怕我都有份） Ｔ：I now go study Ｔ：exam make me busy Ｔ：I'm now being crazy Ｔ：but how to make it easy ? Ｇ：雙失中的我應該會勁頹 Ｇ：終於多得佢卑鄙逼我夢碎 Ｇ：溫書都溫到一「殼」滿眼淚 Ｇ：偏偏都炒到唏噓一再敗退 Ｃ：難題出得神奇　做到我地自棄 Ｃ：玄題差之亳厘　那些point怎串起？ Ｃ：試卷味　Ｇ：你點避？ Ｔ：那試卷一心玩謝你　不再兒嬉 Ｇ：那試卷得分低過人　我怕我part A都錯梗 Ｇ：Pure出得狡詐命題玄妙跣得甘 Ｃ：告訴你ＵＥcheap過人　跣到我proof-v炒到咁 Ｔ：現在就讓我驗證試卷怎樣變態低能 Ｔ：今天求職失敗　麥記亦願挨 Ｔ：當天目標中大　但理想該瓦解 Ｇ：作答我未曾做晒 Ｃ：始終擔當應考的廢柴 Ｔ：錯過我都不解．．．廢解！ Ｔ：我那些高考失晒魂　我怕我high-dip都要搵 Ｔ：即使通通炒晒亦尋求做大專生 Ｃ：那試卷今年衰過人 Ｇ：我確信出年都會咁 Ｔ：現在已大概預計試卷將會再揭風雲 ＝口＝．．． Ｔ：I now go study Ｔ：exam make me busy Ｔ：I'm now being crazy Ｔ：but how to make it easy ? 《雙失之王》（寄：《K歌之王》） 填詞：LonelyPlanet＠禮堂大爆炸 監製：ＥＡ＠攪切搾 （這是一個失分再加上失業的故事...也是我的故事...） 六個鐘都要照挨我就快暈 我做到頹晒似是錯梗 李國章率領考評局在發瘟 oral突然都迫得我們害怕手震 文學讀甚麼　走去背李白李商隱 曾研習bio　生態人體都要溫 如何地讀chem　你做到part A都算神 面對ＵＥ時　繼續有花臣 誰人亦相信　中化試卷有心搵我笨 還做到手震　第一科應用文曾令我傷心 從來未出過　試題全部出得很駭人 曾做到痴線　我科科也是答到錯晒錯得甘 將我目標粉碎　ＥＡ呢個罪人 完全賤格　我一想到餘韻　身心依然被困 沒有工家裡發呆也是折磨 我悶到時間似是太多 去見工不怕被人串是我麼 搵野做卻比失手更淒楚　就似玩我 難做也in過　七記快餐搵工不懶惰 誰人願請我　我薪金都算平期望也不多 麻目應徵過　突然明自雙失多折墮 無人願請我　我瘋癲繼續再次搏過再奔波 in了　第六次　第十次　不捨不棄 期望你降貴請我麼 衰了　二十次　日日in　乜都搵過 我真的想走去跳河 無人及我　搵工都玩殘我　雙失之王　是我 我搵工搵到勁頹廢就快傻　 而那個考試絕得不能絕　題題愚弄我 《被出賣》（寄：《出賣》） 填詞：LonelyPlanet＠禮堂大爆炸 監製：ＥＡ＠攪切榨 誰想到地理　連份卷都恥笑我 曾認真溫書　竟給它玩透我 出卷一心玩謝我　我縱使出年考過 也怕再次失手太多 就算難題多壞　亦慣了照挨 被難題戰敗　夢也親手給活埋 就算如何慘敗　還要搏領大 沒有頭三大　還是有浸大城大 全力搏盡文學卻被奚落做太糟　做到倦也未答得好 答得多恐怖　努力都吹不到　我默默做如乞討 這問題問到突然未算有譜　別渴望最後答得好 我終於炒到　再樂觀都知道　那大學路夢想太高 為著入Ｕ只好 out C in C一律勁做 冇運到　惡運到 有沒有認真咪書都會擊倒　他出到太糟 遇上難題之後　亦慣了接受 如錯到荒謬　夢也消失到盡頭 明白難題荒謬　還如何忍受 難挨仍接受　還是永遠沒成就 其實化學難做數學還未算計好　做好膩我未做得好 越溫得周到　卻越出得恐怖　我大學路全不保 怪問題令我愕然做到太糟　別渴望會運到cred到 夢高攀不到　努力溫不好報　我日做夜做始終不好 搏盡全力每夜磨鍊過也好　亦會勁錯亦答不好 我溫得嘔吐　我甚麼都溫到　卻又遇害夢想太高 日夜付出不少偏偏得到慘敗地步 錯誤到　挫敗到 再別去妄想他朝都會Ａ到　Ａ分數太高 相關條目 *香港考試及評核局 外部連結 *迷你論壇：+++++++2005高考歌詞庫(by LonelyPlanet@禮堂大爆炸)+++++++ *迷你論壇：LonelyPlanet＠ 禮堂大爆炸 又有新歌啦!! Category:改編歌詞 Category:香港考試